PokéBible
by Mick Man
Summary: The unabridged story of our Universe. From the dark days of nothingness to the glory of Creation, let us embark on a journey spanning millennia, while basking in the power of the Ancients. Your Pokémon journey is about to begin! Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons or Pokémon, living or dead, is purely coincidental.
1. Prologue

**PokéGenesis Prologue [English Standard Version (ESV) (Unannotated)]**

In the beginning, there was nothing. Matter was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. There was no time nor space, only a vast nothingness. And the Spirit of the Original One hovered over the face of the nothingness.


	2. Genesis 1

**PokéGenesis 1**** [English Standard Version (ESV) (Unannotated)]**

**The Creation of the Universe**

Within the vast nothingness was nothing. Yet at one fateful point, the Spirit of the Original One materialized into a single egg. And that egg came into being. Within it contained the Holy Creator. It contained our Universe and all of its possibilities. And it began to slowly hatch.

After the egg had fully hatched, out came Arceus. And Arceus began the Creation. With his thousand arms he began to create the world.

First he created matter. Space as we know it was created. Next he created time. This brought continuity to the Universe.

When all was ready, Arceus said, "Let there be light," and there was light. And Arceus saw that the light was good. And Arceus separated the light from the darkness. Arceus called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And there was evening and there was morning, the first day.

And Arceus said, "Let there be a guardian for my dimension of infinite possibilities, and let it preserve this infinite Universe of opportunities." And Arceus made Palkia, protector of Space. And Palkia guarded the dimension that brought infinite possibilities to the Universe: Space. And it was so. And there was evening and there was morning, the second day.

And Arceus said, "Let there be a guardian for my dimension of continuity, and let it preserve the perpetual motion of time." And Arceus made Dialga, protector of Time. And Dialga guarded the dimension that brought motion to the Universe: Time. And it was so. And there was evening and there was morning, the third day.

And Arceus said, "Let there be an expanse in the midst of the space, and let it separate the mortal world from the immortal world." And the Creator Arceus made the expanse and separated the world that was newly created from the world that Arceus and his protectors resided in. And it was so. And Arceus called the expanse Heaven. And it was so. And there was evening and there was morning, the fourth day.

And Arceus said, "Let there be a land separate from the rest. A land that is neither mortal nor immortal. A land that is distorted, a mirror image of the universe." And the Creator made a dimension in which neither was mortal nor immortal. And it was so. And Arceus called the dimension the Distortion World.

And Arceus said, "Let there be a guardian for my dimension that is neither for mortals or for immortals, and let it preserve its distorted landscape." And Arceus made Giratina, protector of Antimatter. And Giratina guarded the dimension that was neither for mortals or for immortals, the Distortion World. And it was so. And there was evening and there was morning, the fifth day.


	3. Genesis 2

**PokéGenesis 2 [English Standard Version (ESV) (Unannotated)]**

**The Renegade's Rebellion**

And all was well in the Universe. Under the Lord Arceus' wisdom and guidance, Dialga maintained the perpetual flow of Time while Palkia guarded the infinite expansion of Space.

It was the fifth day of Creation. Giratina, Guardian of Antimatter, wanted more. His thirst for power blinded his vision, and his heart turned black and cold. Giratina challenged Arceus, saying "Arceus! Who are you to rule over this land? You have deceived me as you have deceived the guardians of Time and Space, as I am merely a serf on this land, meant to be cast away once the deed is done. Why should I continue to slave under your reign, to labor for a world that you claim solely for your own?"

And Arceus, the Lord Almighty, bellowed, "I AM WHO I AM. How dare you blaspheme the name of your Almighty Creator? How dare you rebel against your nurturer, your protector, and most of all, your father?" Arceus gave a small impression of a laugh. "You too, my son, will have a taste of power."

Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, a world where no wind will ever blow and where no sun will ever shine. "Renegade!" the Creator howled, "You will stay in that world for millennia to come. You will keep a balance to the world of the living, my world of the free. Guard that world well, for you will never leave it. This is the price you shall pay for your greed."

And Renegade Pokémon is still there in the Distortion World, enviously gazing upon the world of the free, to this very day.

And there was evening and there was morning, the sixth day.


End file.
